


Not Such a Bad Thing

by Latishiante1001



Series: 2017 SPN Kink Bingo Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Sam, Witchcraft, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt for a witch and the witch casts an irreversible spell on one of them. Dean's hate for witches has grown exponentially because of the spell. Or has it?





	Not Such a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: FREE SPACE
> 
> My first time writing "Tentacle Sex" or anything that involves tentacles so sorry if it's bad! I love fics that involve tentacles so if you find any or make any, tag me or whatever in it!

The two brothers walk into the cave with guns loaded with witch-killing bullets. The cave breaks into two and Sam motions for Dean to take left while he takes right. They split up and start walking down their separate tunnels. Dean starts to hear a voice, the witch's voice. He quietly cocks his gun and goes farther into the tunnel. The tunnel soon widens out into a cave with light in it. On the right side, there is a glowing, green light and the witch's voice seems to be coming from that direction. Dean takes a deep breath and prepares himself before he takes on the witch. He quickly turns the corner, facing the witch.   
  
"Hey!" Dean calls loudly, quickly pointing his gun at the witch. The witch looks up and smirks, dropping the dust into the cauldron, finishing her spell. A large pulse of magic goes throughout the cave. When it hits Dean, he cries out and collapses to the ground, going unconscious.   
  
Sam jerks around, hearing Dean's cry.   
  
"Dean!" Sam yells, running to save his brother. The witch is on her way out when Sam sees her and takes a shot, hitting her in the head. "Dean!" Sam calls out again, jogging down the tunnel Dean went down. Soon enough, he sees Dean laying on the ground, unconscious. "Dean!" Sam yells running towards him. He lifts him up and feels for a pulse. Sam sighs in relief, feeling a pulse. Sam picks Dean up and walks out of the cave towards the Impala. He puts Dean in the passenger seat of the Impala and goes back in the cave, to the witch's lair. Sam takes pictures of the cauldron, ingredients, and sigils around the room. When he's done, he goes back out to the Impala and drives them back to the bunker. Sam picks Dean up and takes him into the bunker, lays him down on his bed in his room, and goes out to the library. Sam gets out his phone and calls the only, somewhat, good witch he knows.   
  
"What do you want, Samuel?" Rowena answers, annoyed.   
  
"Dean got hit by a spell a few hours ago and he hasn't given any sign of waking up. Will you come to the bunker and see if there's an antidote or reversal spell, or something?" Sam explains.   
  
Rowena sighs, "You say he got hit a few hours ago and he hasn't woken up, correct?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, he did get hit only a few hours ago. So he might just be resting now."   
  
"He still got hit by a spell. Will you just come over and see if-" Sam says before being cut off by Dean's scream. "Dean!"   
  
Sam starts running to his brother's room and he opens the door, "What's wrong?! Oh my god!"   
  
"What the fuck?!?!" Dean shouts.   
  
Sam brings the phone back up to his head, "Uh, Rowena. We have a problem and you need to get here as fast as you can."   
  
"Ugh fine, I'm on my way." She replies and hangs up.   
  
Sam really looks at Dean and sees he has six tentacles, three on each side of his torso.   
  
"Sam, what the hell happened?!" Dean asks.   
  
"You don't remember? All I know is I heard you cry out and I started running to you. I killed the witch on the way. I'm guessing you were hit by the spell when you cried out. When I found you, you were unconscious." Sam explained.   
  
"Yeah, I remember being hit by the spell. How long was I out?"   
  
"A few hours. I called Rowena. She's on her way."    
  
"What?! No! No, no, no. She of all people is not allowed to see me like this." Dean objects.   
  
"Dean, she can fix this."   
  
"She better be able to." Dean says, sitting down. "I mean, tentacles of all things. What's next, growing gills and turning into an octopus?!"   
  
"I don't know. Hopefully this is it. All we can do is wait for Rowena and hope she can fix this. You want some water?" Sam says, sitting down next to his brother.   
  
"What, because I'm half octopus?!" Dean asks defensively.   
  
"No! I'm just asking." Sam says.   
  
"Sorry, it's just. This-" Dean apologizes, putting his head down.   
  
"No, it's fine. It's crazy and you're confused and mad about it. I was expecting bursts of anger." Sam says, softly.   
  
"Yeah. Can I have some water though?" Dean says, sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah. I'll be right back." Sam says, getting up to get some water.    
  
When he gets back, Dean is on his side, facing the wall, trying not to cry. Sam sits down on the bed next to him and puts his hand on his back.   
  
"Dean, it'll be okay. Rowena will most likely be able to fix this. And if she can't, you'll still be my brother. Even if you are half octopus." Sam says, chuckling at the end. Dean laughs a little and sits up.   
  
"What if she can't though? I mean I'm practically a monster like this. I'm just as bad as the monsters we hunt-" Dean says.   
  
"No you are not! You are not a monster. You aren't as bad as the monsters we hunt. You're still Dean. This isn't going to change your personality." Sam says, handing Dean the water. "Here."   
  
"Thanks," He says taking a sip. "We don't know that. This could change more. What if it's not done changing me?!"   
  
"It most likely is. And if it does change you more, you will still be you. Just with tentacles."   
  
"That's the thing. Tentacles! Tentacles! I mean, what the fuck? I swear if I become something that has to be in water all the time and I have to live in the bathtub, I am going to die."   
  
"You won't! Rowena will fix this! She better." Sam says.   
  
Dean sighs, "What if-"   
  
"Stop saying 'what if'! Stop thinking of all the bad that could happen! Try and hope that Rowena can fix this." There's a knock on the door. "I'll be back."   
  
Sam gets up and goes to the door.  On the other side of the door is Rowena.   
  
"Wow, you got here quick." Sam says, letting her in.   
  
"Well, I was in the neighborhood. Where is he?" Rowena asks.   
  
"In his room. Do wanna look at the sigils and stuff that was in the cave?" Sam asks.   
  
"You took pictures? Why didn't you send them to me? Let me see." Rowena asks.   
  
"You really think I would have sent them to you?" Sam says getting his phone out. He shows the pictures to her.    
  
The picture of the cauldron passes and Rowena says, "Wait! Go back to the cauldron."    
  
He goes back, looking at Rowena, "You see this before?"   
  
She nods, "Yes. That is the cauldron that can make any spell unbreakable or irreversible. I'm sorry but whatever happened can't be reversed. Not by anyone."   
  
"We can't do anything?!" Sam asks, not knowing how Dean is going to react.   
  
"I'm afraid not. What happened while we were on the phone? You yelled Dean's name and then you said that there was a problem." She asks.   
  
"Um. Dean may or may not have six tentacles." Sam informs.   
  
"Oh! Wow, um. Where exactly?" Rowena asks, trying not to laugh.   
  
"Three on either side of his torso." Sam says while motioning where they were.   
  
"Oh, well then. He might be able to hide them. Did you find any books?" Rowena asks.   
  
"Are you asking for Dean or just to get your hands on the books?" Rowena opens her mouth and then closes it, giving Sam his answer. "That's what I thought. There were no books, at all. I looked everywhere. Are you sure there is nothing you can do?"   
  
"No. There is nothing I can do. May I see the sigils again?" Rowena asks and Sam shows them to her. "Well, the spell isn't going to progress. He'll just have six tentacles and be more thirsty than usual."   
  
"So, he'll be wanting water more than usual? He won't need to live in a bathtub or pool, right?" Sam asks, worried.   
  
"No, not at all. He'll just want more water than usual. He won't have to live in a bathtub or anything. Though he will enjoy baths more. May I go now?" Rowena informs.   
  
Sam sighs, "Uh, yeah. Thanks for coming. If you don't mind, will you at least try and find something to change him back?"   
  
"When I have time, maybe. Goodbye, Samuel." Rowena asks, leaving.   
  
Sam heaves a sigh and sits down, putting his head in his hands.   
  
"Sam." Dean says, from the hallway. "Is she still here?"   
  
Sam looks up, "Uh, no. She just left."   
  
"What'd she say?" Dean asks, coming into the room.   
  
"She can't reverse it." Dean's face falls. "She said that the cauldron that the spell originated from made spells unbreakable and irreversible. No one can reverse it."   
  
"So I'm stuck like this?!" Dean says angrily.   
  
"Yeah. But she did say that it won't progress. You won't have to live in a bathtub or grow into an octopus. You'll just be more thirsty and enjoy baths more." Sam explains, looking at Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean."   
  
Dean goes over to the wall and slides his back down it. He puts his head in his hands and tries not to cry. Sam looks at him and sighs, getting up to go over to him. Sam slides down the wall next to him and pulls Dean into his side. Dean fights a little but ends up giving in, needing to be held. Without noticing, Dean's tentacles slide from under his shirt and slide around Sam's waist.   
  
Sam jumps, "Woah!"   
  
Dean moves away, feeling embarrassed, "Shit! Sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean to! It just happened!"   
  
"It's okay! It just startled me, that's all. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that, huh?" Sam says.   
  
"You and me both." Dean says, huffing out a laugh.   
  
"You can come back if you want." Sam offers.   
  
"But my-" Dean says.   
  
"I don't care. It was that one time. It just startled me, that's all." Sam says. Dean looks like he's going to stay where he is and Sam's about to get up, until Dean started to move closer to him. Sam lifts up his arm and Dean nuzzles into his side, laying an arm over Sam's torso. A few minutes later, Dean starts to cry.   
  
"What am I gonna do, Sammy? I mean, I can't hunt like this." Dean says, trying to hold back the tears.   
  
"Yes you can. Dean, you're not alone. I'll always be here. I don't care that you have tentacles. They aren't going to stop you from hunting, Dean." Sam says, rubbing Dean's back.   
  
"They could." Dean says, not wanting to stop hunting forever.   
  
"They won't. Yes, you'll have to drink more water and you might get dehydrated faster. You can handle that. You've handled worse. You can do this, Dean. I'll be there. Let me take care of you this time. At least with this. You can talk to me anytime with this and anything else. I won't lie, I probably won't understand how you're feeling with the tentacles, but that doesn't mean you can't vent or anything." Sam says softly.   
  
Dean sobs a little and says quietly, "Thanks, Sammy." Dean thinks about moving away because he starts to think about his brother in a non-brotherly way.  _ Wow, haven't thought or felt this in a long time, _ Dean thought. Dean used to think of his brother as something more than his brother. As much as Dean tells himself it's wrong and doesn't make sense, he knows that it really does make sense. Sam has always been his top priority, he's always been the one to protect, the one that's always been there. Dean wouldn't be able to live without Sam. He's always loved Sam more than himself and he knows Sam feels the same with him. Sam is his  _ everything _ . He always has been. It may be wrong to most people, but it feels right to him.   
  
Without him noticing, Dean's tentacles had slithered around Sam's waist again while he was thinking. Sam tensed up when they first touched him but he relaxed when they stopped moving.  _ They're kind of weird, but kind of cool at the same time, _ Sam thought, _ Dean must be freaking out about them right now. How are they moving without him noticing? They must have a mind of their own. I wonder what else they could be used for?  _ Sam pulls himself out of his thought. These tentacles have brought up some old thoughts about his brother, some unbrotherly thoughts. Dean's been the one to take care of him, protect him, save him. Dean's been his everything for as long as he could remember. He would love for Dean to become more than his brother. But that would never happen, he doesn't think of me like that.    
  
Sam is jerked out of his thoughts when Dean starts to pull back.   
  
"Shit! Sorry! Again. It's like I have no control over these things." Dean says, moving back but he gets stopped by Sam holding him where he is.   
  
"Dean, it's okay. I don't care. Come back. And you will get control over them." Sam says, looking at Dean with soft eyes. Dean slowly starts to lean against his chest again. Dean looks up at Sam and opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but he closes his mouth and leans his head down. "What?"   
  
"Nothing." Dean lies.   
  
"Dean, what is it?" Sam pushes.   
  
Dean lifts up his head and looks at Sam. He opens his mouth again before he decides to just act. He pushes forward and kisses Sam, stunning him. Sam doesn't move but soon he closes his eyes and starts to kiss back. Dean pulls away and is about to run to his room but like they are, his tentacles reach out and latch onto Sam to keep him there.    
  
Sam laughs at what the tentacles just did, "I guess they won't let you leave."   
  
Dean would laugh too but he's still terrified that Sam would reject him, his brain still not processing that Sam kissed him back.   
  
Sam notices that Dean is stone still and looking at him with terrified eyes, so he stops smiling and says softly, "Dean? What's wrong?"   
  
Dean's mind takes a second before he realizes Sam asked him something. "Um, I- I don't know why I did that. I- shit- Sam I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please don't leave." Dean says, tearing up, trying to pull away. "Damn it! Let go!"   
  
"Dean! Look at me!" Sam calls loudly and Dean immediately halts his struggles and looks Sam in the eye. "Dean, has your brain even processed that I kissed you back? I feel the same way. _ I love you. _ I love you in the brotherly way but the non-brotherly way too. I am not going to leave you."   
  
Dean is freaking out a little.  _ He loves me in that way, too? _ Dean just kisses him again, he's so happy. Sam kisses back, grinning. Soon, the kiss gets heated. Sam licks Dean's bottom lip and Dean opens his mouth, letting Sam's tongue in. They kiss for a few more minutes before Dean pulls back.   
  
"Sam. Need you." Dean says, breathlessly.   
  
"Let's take this back to your room." Sam says, equally breathless. He stands both of them up and has Dean face him. Dean wraps his arms around Sam's neck to pull him down to kiss him again. Sam wraps his arms around Dean's waist, letting them move lower. Sam's hands get down to Dean's ass and squeeze it, causing Dean to moan into Sam's mouth. Sam lifts Dean up by his ass, causing Dean to yelp and wrap his legs around Sam's waist.   
  
"Next time you do that, warn me!" Dean says, going to kiss Sam's neck.   
  
"You loved it." Sam says, walking to Dean's room.   
  
"Okay, maybe I did. But still, warn me." Dean says, biting the skin behind Sam's ear, causing Sam to moan. Sam opens the door to Dean's room, goes in, and closes it. Sam goes over to the bed and drops Dean on it. They start to take their clothes off and once they're done, Sam climbs over Dean and kisses him hard. Sam moves down and sucks and bites Dean's neck. Dean's moaning and gripping the sheets. While Sam is teasing Dean's neck, he reaches for the bedside table and grabs the lube and condoms that he knows are in there. Once he's got them, he moves down Dean's body to suck on his nipples, which he discovers are extremely sensitive, judging by Dean's reaction.   
  
"Sam! Oh god! Please!" Dean moans. Without noticing, one of Dean's tentacles moved down to Dean's hole and started leaking an almost clear liquid. It leaks onto Dean's hole before it starts to push in, causing Dean to moan. Sam wonders what caused Dean to moan since he wasn't doing anything to him. He soon finds out why when he looks down and sees one of Dean's tentacles in his ass.   
  
"Hey, that's my job!" Sam teases, his voice low in arousal.   
  
"Wasn't- ooh- me. They have- fuck- a mind of their own. Ah!" Dean grits out. "Want me to- ah- pull it out?"   
  
"No. I like watching you fuck yourself. So hot, Dean." Sam growls, going for Dean's cock.   
  
"Fuck! Sam!" Dean moans as Sam takes his cock in his mouth all at once. Sam licks a stripe from Dean's balls to the tip of his cock. He goes down and licks at Dean's balls, causing Dean to groan loudly. He goes lower and licks Dean's stretched rim, feeling his tentacle moving in and out of him. Another tentacle goes down and pushes its way in besides the other tentacle in Dean. Sam starts to push one of his fingers in besides the tentacles already in Dean, causing Dean to moan at the stretch. Dean cries out feeling one of his tentacles nudge his prostate. Sam goes back up and takes Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean cries out when another of his tentacles and another of Sam's fingers pushes into him at the same time.    
  
"Sam! Oh! Please! I'm gonna come! Please, need you! Need your cock! Fuck!" Dean cries, needing to be filled with his brother's cock. Seemingly understanding their owner's words, they pull out and go pull on his nipples instead. Sam pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up with his brother's hole. They both moan when Sam starts to push in. Even though he was stretched by three tentacles and two fingers, Dean still feels the stretch.    
  
"Fuck, Dean. So warm and tight. You want me to fuck you?" Sam growls, loving that Dean is still tight after being stretched by three of his tentacles.   
  
"Yes! Please, Sam! Fuck me! Oh please!" Dean begs, almost crying at the need to be fucked. Sam pulls out so much that only the tip is still in Dean and thrusts back in hard, causing Dean to cry out. Sam hits Dean's prostate on every hard and fast thrust, making Dean cry out. "Sam! Yes! Fuck! So close!"    
  
"Me too. Oh god, Dean! So good. Fuck! Come with me, Dean. Ah fuck!" Sam groans, close to coming.    
  
"Sam!" Dean shouts as he comes, hard. His orgasm brings Sam to his as he squeezes around Sam's cock. Sam gives a hoarse shout of Dean's name as he comes, filling Dean with his come. When Sam is done coming, he goes to the bathroom and comes back with a washcloth. Once he cleans himself, Dean, and his tentacles and puts the washcloth back in the bathroom, he lays down next to a half asleep Dean. Dean turns onto his side and lays his head on Sam's chest, wrapping an arm around him as well. Of course Dean's tentacles have to join, so two of them go under Sam and the other two lay themselves over Sam, holding him close to Dean.   
  
Sam chuckles, "I don't think they'll let me get up even if we both want them to let me go."   
  
"You're probably right." Dean laughs a little. "I hope that I'll be able to gain some type of control over these things."   
  
"You will. But then again, they did have a pretty large part in getting us together."   
  
"True. But I don't need them making themselves known when we're on a hunt or something."   
  
"They won't do it for the fun of it, hopefully. They seem to have a good sense of what you want and if you don't want them out, they probably won't come out or move inside your shirt."   
  
"They wrapped around your waist earlier!"   
  
"Well, that was different. That was them trying to get us together. Not showing themselves to monsters or anything. If it makes you feel better, we can stay at the bunker until you gain control over them." Sam says sleepily.   
  
"We might have to do that." Dean says, yawning at the end.   
  
"Get some sleep Dean. We'll talk about this in the morning." Sam says, yawning. "I love you, Dean."   
  
Dean smiles, "I love you too, Sam." Before going to sleep, Dean thinks of that as a sappy end to the night and wants to change that. "Bitch."   
  
Sam chuckles, "Jerk."   
  
And with that, they fall asleep, knowing that they will always have each other. Even through being changed into a human-octopus hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics can be found on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Go check it out.


End file.
